


I'm Here for You: A J-Fred Love Story

by CloverPayne



Category: Team Edge - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Comfort, Extremely bad writing, Fear, Multi, Nightmares, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverPayne/pseuds/CloverPayne
Summary: Ten years ago a girl goes missing. Ten years later, she runs blindly into the Team Edge workspace, an escaped criminal chasing her. Nothing will be given away in the description. Hope you enjoy.





	1. A Normal Day

Third person P.O.V.

Matthias and J-Fred entered the Studio and the TV murmured in the corner: "Today we celebrate a life and mourn its loss. Ten years ago Charity Velencia was kidnapped from her home after her parents were brutally murdered. Charity, only six at the time is believed to be dead, the work of an escaped national criminal, Jager Marvey." A picture of the girl was shown. J-Fred would never say it out loud but he hoped that the girl had died before the person that took her could hurt her. It's better dead than an shell of a former self. J-Fred stood up and caught everyones attention: "Should we get on with the challenge?" Everyone agreed and went to start setting up, pushing thoughts of the girl to the back of their mind.

Unknown P.O.V.

Footsteps thundered in the dark room. _'I'll be out of here soon. I just have to wait.'_ A door slammed to my right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only made this a short chapter but I plan to make future chapters much longer. Updates will not be periodical. I will not add many notes unless I'm posting a link to something or announcing a significant hiatus. Thank you for clicking this story, it means a lot to me.


	2. The Escape

Unknown P.O.V.

   The heavy, slightly exaggerated footsteps thundered towards me until they stopped right beside the cot I was chained to. My head was suddenly jerked upward, a punch landing on my cheek. I was shoved on the concrete floor harshly. A heavy boot connected to my side repeatedly before I was dealt a final blow to the face.

"Get your ass up bitch. There are apples to pick." I could practically hear his smirk. I had gradually numbed myself to his abuse but my inflicted disability always hurt to be flaunted as a weakness. I stood slowly to not anger him to much and he shoved me toward the stairs. I climbed them on my hands and knees and made my way outside to the orchard. 

 _'Please go inside',_ I hoped desperately. The door slammed and a car started, moving away. 

 _'Oh thank god',_ I thought. Earlier in the year I had found a hole in the barbed fence that kept me in this hell. After searching the fence for a little while, I found the hole and my heart leapt.

 _'I'm finally free!,'_ I rejoiced as I slipped through the small opening. Suddenly there was shouting, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" He screamed as he began to chase me. My heart sank as the possibility of going back hit me. I broke into a flat run, almost falling multiple times. His shouting followed me and every time he seemed to get closer, my adrenaline was renewed and a burst of speed hit me. Soon I could hear something I hadn't heard in years: people talking and cars, children laughing farther away. As I ran, I passed close to someone, bumping them as I ran.

"YOU WHORE! GET BACK HERE!" There was screaming an a gun shot, presumably aimed at me. I continued to run and more shots rang, spurring me onward. Suddenly I hit something. I felt the handle and threw the door open running inside. 

"Woah! What are you doing in here?", a voice to my left. I whipped around and ran into someone. They grabbed my elbows gently, seeing I was scared.

"H-Hel-lp,' I just barely managed to squeak. Suddenly the door I came through slammed open and I hear his angry voice. 

"Let go of my bitch, fucker!."

"Joey, take her upstairs!" my feet were swept off the ground.

 

Joey's P.O.V.

A girl ran in, clothes torn and dirty. She looked terrified. Matthias stood up and looked at her, confused. 

"Woah! What are you doing in here?" She whipped around right into me and I grabbed her elbows in an attempt to calm her.

"H-Hel-lp," Suddenly another person barged in and started yelling,

"Let go of my bitch, fucker!' and a gun was lifted. We all recognized him at that moment: the escaped convict, Jager Marvey.

Matthias looked at me, "Joey, take her upstairs!" I picked her up bridal style and ran up to my office. I set the girl down.

"Hi, I'm Joey, my friends call me J-Fred." I tried to calm her own by hugging her and she started sobbing. I saw the bruises and scars across the little skin she had exposed and suddenly a wave, or rather tsunami, of anger hit me. "Stay right here all right?" She looked up and looked to the left of me. then I realized her eyes looked filmed, like she was blind. She whimpered but nodded. I locked her in my office than stormed down the stairs quietly.

A few people were on the floor bleeding or groaning. I snuck behind the man and jumped on him, knocking him over. He turned and landed on his back. My anger lent me strength and I pinned his arms to the ground with my knees. "HOW COULD YOU!" A punch to the eye, "SHE WAS ONLY SIX AND YOU RUINED HER LIFE!" A crunch as my fist hit his nose, "YOU'RE A MONSTER!" I continued to pummel the man until some cops rushed in, dragging me off of him. Only then did I realize he was unconscious.

A cop came up to me," Where's the girl? We need to take her to the hospital." I led the office up to my office where Charity sat crying.

"Charity?" She looked towards me. "We need you to come with us." She stood shakily and I helped her to the door. Once we were outside I helped her into the ambulance. The cop turned to us and spoke, "Someone needs to go with her." Bryan spoke up, "Matthias, you're the most fatherly of all of us, you should go." Matthias stepped forward and went to climb into the back of the ambulance when Charity started shaking her head vigorously. "J-J-J..." she stopped and looked frustrated. An idea seemed to occur to her and she made a motion like writing. The officer produced a pen and pad from his pocket and place them in the girl's shaking hands. She wrote slowly and didn't look at the paper. Suddenly she held out the notepad to no one so the officer took it. "Which one of you is J-Fred?" I stepped forward, "Me, sir." "It seems she wants you to ride with her." I was shocked, everyone else seemed to be too, but climbed into the ambulance. I grabbed Charity's hand and she jumped, starting to pull away. "Charity, it's ok. It's me, J-Fred." She relaxed and returned my grasp. The ambulance doors closed and we started the long journey to the hospital. 

 

 


	3. The Hospital and Taking Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this note at the beginning so less people were likely to skim over it. I want your guys' opinions, whoever reads this fanfic. Would you like to read a J-Fred x Gunner fanfic? Here's the link to the poll: https://www.quotev.com/quiz/11194442/J-Fred-x-Gunner-Should-I-write-it  
> The second question will likely not effect the plot I just wanted to see how you guys felt about it. Anyway, continuing on to the story.

J-Fred's P.O.V.

   Once we got to the hospital, the paramedics took Charity in and I rushed to meet the guys as they pulled up. None of us spoke a word and we ran into the waiting room. As soon as we entered chaos greeted us: Charity was struggling against two doctors who were trying to calm her down, multiple nurses ran trying to find something. Everyone else looked extremely confused. I ran over as I saw a break in the chaos.

   "Charity! Calm down, it's alright." As soon as she heard me, her struggling stopped and she turned in my general direction. "They are trying to help you okay? No one will hurt you." She nodded and immediately relaxed. the doctors that had been holding her gave me a relieved look and led her to a room somewhere. Suddenly the nurse at the desk called me over. Confused I approached her after glancing at Matthias.

   "They want to talk to you at the police station." She nearly scowled as she relayed the message to me. Tanner put his hand on my shoulder.

   "Come on, I'll drive you," then led me to his truck.

***Time Skip***

   Tanner pulled up to the police station followed closely by Matthias' Tesla and Gunner's car (Sorry, no clue what Gunner drives). Tanner and I waited for everyone else and walked in altogether. 

   "Are you the residents of Hi5 Studios?" a younger cop asked as he glanced at his computer. Connor answered in the affirmative. "Follow me," he stood up and started down a hall. He stopped at the end of the hall an leaned in the door. "Chief they're here." He pause and nodded. He looked back at us and nodded, indicating us to go in. Aman, presumably the chief, sat at a large mahogany desk and a woman in a black skirt and business suit sat in front of the desk.

    The chief slid a case across the desk, "The reward for catching Jager Marvey as promised." I shook my head and pushed the case back determination in my eyes 

    "I don't want the reward, I just want to know if Charity is alright." The chief looked at me, a little startled, but nodded to the woman. She turned and looked at us with concern.

    "Charity is going to be put into the adoption system as soon as she is able but it is unlikely that anyone will adopt her because of her history, or rather, lack thereof. If she is not adopted by the time she turns eighteen, she will be turned out on the streets where she will likely stay."

    She continued to talk and a million thoughts raced through my mind.  _'She can't live on the streets, her life's been bad enough already. She seems scared of everyone but me. I can't let her live like that.'_ The room was dead silent, everyone looking at me, and I realized why. "I'll do it. I'll adopt her." The woman pulled up a case and retrieved some papers setting them on a desk. "Sign here and here, and fill out this page and you will be Charity's legal guardian." I grabbed a pen out of a cup on the desk an filled out everything I needed to. She put the papers in her case and close it with a snap. "Have a nice day."  The chief nodded to us, dismissing us. We left and went back to the hospital. After consulting the receptionist, we headed to Charity's room.

    "Hey Charity." I spoke softly so I didn't startle her. The receptionist told us that Marvey sprayed something in her eyes causing a lasting blindness. She looked toward the door and my heart nearly broke, her eyes were red from crying and she had multiple cut, bruises, and scars on her arms. She smiled softly and tried to talk. "H-H-Hell-l-lo." Just then a doctor walked in. He held out his hand. "Dr. Oman. Charity here was denied the privilege of speaking for years so she may not be able to speak properly for a long time." I nodded and turned to Charity, sitting by her. 

    "Charity, guess what?" She turned her head to the side as if to say 'What?'. "Once you're out of here, you'll come live with me. I adopted you." She teared up and flung herself towards me. I cought her an she hugged me tightly. 

    "Boy's, I hate to cut this short but visiting hours are almost over." I nodded and Charity withdrew from me.

    "We'll be back tomorrow okay?" Charity nodded so we headed home for the day

 

 


	4. Chapter Four: Making Decisions

Joey's P.O.V.

    "What are you going to do? You panic when you have to watch Luna and this a mostly grown, likely mentally unstable girl." Matthias was about to continue when Gunner cut him off.

    "Whatever he plans on doing, we'll all be there to help him. I'm sure she's just as scared an unsure."

    "Thanks guys. Right now though, I have to figure out what to do about her room." 

    After some consideration, Bobby said we should paint her room purple. We all agree with this an as we started to paint her room, Tanner suddenly stopped.

    "Tanner? What's up?"

    "It's odd that she only seems to trust Joey. We're gonna have to gain her trust little by little but that's only going to happen if she knows Joey trusts us."

    We all agreed and all conversation ceased. We went and bought some furniture, basics mostly, an decided we would take Charity out to buy more personalized stuff once she could see properly. I told everyone that I was heading home and they all nodded. On the way home however, thoughts plagued me. 

     _'What if once she can see again, she runs? What if she is afraid of me later on?'_ For some reason, the next one bothered me the most.

 

    Both P.O.V.

     _'What if he/she leaves me?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this short because it's the middle of the night and I have two tests tomorrow. Next chapter will hopefully be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I only made this a short chapter but I plan to make future chapters longer. Also thank you for clicking this fic, it means a lot to me. Updates will not be real periodical. I wont put notes very often unless I'm Posting a link to something or announcing a significant hiatus.


End file.
